This invention relates to circuit breakers and in particular to the handle mechanisms used to manually open and close the circuit breaker.
Typically a handle which is removably connected to the operating mechanism is provided for manual operation of the circuit breaker. The handle projects through an opening provided in the removable cover of the circuit breaker. The cover and handle assembly are removable in order to facilitate maintenance or inspection of the internal components of the circuit breaker. One problem encountered by having these two pieces being removable is that the handle tends to slip from the cover and can become lost or broken. Thus, it would be advantageous to have an integral cover handle assembly where the handle mechanism is attached to the cover yet capable of still being used for manual operation of the circuit breaker.